The Flower Reflecting in the Stream
by Shade Eido
Summary: This story came to me after pondering the meaning of our existence.. And after remembering the book about Buddha I read. Rated R for Gore and Sexual content. Although it's not to HEAVY on the sexual content, it IS on Gore. So, read at your own risk.


**__**

The Flower Reflecting in the Stream

Session One: Discovery

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, inwardly scoffing at the scar that ran past his left eye in a fleshy bolt. He wanted so much to be loved, to be cherished by someone that would care about him unfailingly. So what if his flesh was marred by the past and his face was far from beautiful? Was it so hard for people to look past his tough exterior and see the true person that lied beneath.

(Why?) Thought he, pushing a strand of white hair from his face with exasperation, (Why is every woman I meet so interested in looks anyway? It's not like I'm _that _much of a monster… Am I?)

Gallows closed his pale blue eyes and sighed, pressing one palm against the sink and the other against his forehead.

(I'm running a fever again.. I get like this every winter. One more thing to add to my "_List of Things I Would Like to Change About Myself"_..) Thought the young Baskar as he opened his eyes and stuck his tongue out toward his somewhat pale reflection.

(Perhaps I _am _a monster and I'm just full of delusion..) With these words spoke solemnly in his mind, Gallows pulled himself away from the vanity, feeling somewhat ill at the prospect of eating the food that Halle was currently fixing.

"Gallows? GALLOWS! It's time to eat, get your incompetent self down here!" Demanded Halle, her irritated voice floating to partially deaf ears. Gallows sighed and was about to walk out of the bathroom when a sudden, harsh, cough stopped him in his tracks. He had covered his mouth out of reflex and started when he saw the defending hand covered in a thin film of blood. (What the hell..?) Thought he, examining his contaminated hand with a mixture of terror and fascination.

"I'll be there in a sec, Granny…" said Gallows in a somewhat strained voice, trying to calm himself down enough to wash the blood from his hand.

(Why did I cough up blood? This has never happened to me before.. Should I tell Granny? Should I..?) Gallows turned around slowly and looked at himself in the mirror once again, taking note of the thin line of blood trickling down the side of his mouth and wiping it away with his still bloodied hand.

(Why am I not washing my hands? SNAP OUT OF IT, GALLOWS, IT'S JUST BLOOD!) Gallows, after a couple of well placed slaps to his face, walked over to the sink and cleaned his hands in silence.

"Gallows, the food is getting cold! Hurry it up!" snapped Halle just outside the bathroom.

"S-sorry.." stuttered Gallows, tilting his head back so that his face was kissed by the rays of the setting sun.

"Don't be sorry, just get out here and EAT! I didn't make this to look pretty you know!" huffed Halle, her voice fading back toward the living area.

"He who sees and loves his own reflection will loathe and mourn in the solitude of his own delusions.." Whispered Gallows, running a finger along his jaw line and then down to his Adam's apple.

"Creation can only come to those that acknowledge something far more than themselves.." Continued he, his finger continuing its journey down to the center of his chest.

"And.. when creation is denied.." He flattened his hand to his chest and lightly pushed in. "The wings of calamity unfurl.." His heart beat frantically inside his chest as his hand began to merge with his flesh.

"Gallows! Come here NOW!" Shrieked Halle, unaware that her grandson was now, literally, reaching inside his own heart.. searching…

" So far away.." he murmured, the thin line of blood now becoming a small stream as he began to pull his heart out., the sinew and the arteries screaming their protest before being torn asunder with a wet rip.

"So very far away.." He whispered, looking with fascination at the heart that was beating weakly in his shaky, blood soaked hand.

"Gallows, are you all right?" Floated Halle's voice from the unknown zone of existence.

"So cold.." murmured Gallows, his lips now an icy blue and his eyes now wild with cold passion.

"So hungry.." He continued, sinking his teeth solemnly into his own heart, enjoying the sensation as his teeth tore into the salty, slightly sweet, muscle. He was now covered with his own blood and smiling with both compassion and amusement.

"I really did try to understand the emotions in my heart.. but.. I couldn't quite understand that faint whisper.. Dear Guardians, show me what life and love is.." And, in a flash of blinding light, the form of Gallows melted into a delicate, blood red, rose. It's tender petals waving gently in the breeze flowing from the open window. The virgin moonlight flowed through his stems and he rejoiced, there are some feelings in life, my friends, that can not be described, and, the emotions that were running through him were one of those times.

Session Two: Carrier

He awoke to the sound of rain pattering softly against the trees, his heart filled with joy and exuberance as he opened his golden eyes and unfurled his ebony wings. He set off into the waste land, searching for his next soul. Hours past and then he saw it, a corpse lying in the middle of the wasteland, it was then that his heart gave a silent but strong down heave. He flapped his wings a couple of times, caught a good current, and floated gracefully down to the perished human, observing the ooze of decay that hung from his closed eyes.

"He died peacefully.." Gallows assured himself as he pecked contentedly at the man's chest, clawing deftly at his chest, trying to reach the man's stilled heart.

"I wonder what memories he held there?" Pondered Gallows as he nipped the broiled flesh with his beak and gave it a tug. "What's in here? Is it good or evil? Happy or sad?" His questions were answered as soon his beak touched the man's slightly ripe heart. With a startled cry, Gallows tried to pull away, only to discover that he could not and that he was being pulled into the man's psyche.. his being… his heart.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Look what I found crawling around on our window!" Came an excited voice from his left. Gallows slowly looked in that direction and smiled down at his son, his eyes glowing with pride.

"Ah! It's a dung beetle!" Laughed Gallows, pushing a strand of blonde (My hair is blonde?) hair from his face and then taking the small creature from his son's hand. The little boy with strawberry colored hair looked up at his daddy with the utmost respect and love.

"Can we keep him daddy, can we keep him?" Inquired the young one, practically jumping up and down from the excitement of his discovery. Gallows closed his eyes and slowly shook his head back and forth. The little boy stopped jumping, his face falling little by little for every second that passed.

"But why not? I'd take good care of him a promise!" Whined the young boy, reaching for the beetle plaintively. Gallows sighed and dropped the bug back into the little boy's pudgy hand.

"Very well, just don't show it to your mother.. she'd have a fit.." Snickered Gallows, rubbing the top of the boy's head with work gnarled fingers.

"You're the best, daddy!" Smiled the boy, closing his eyes and lifting his face up toward his fathers.

"I try.." Responded Gallows, bending down to kiss the top of his son's head.

"Now, you get inside, it's getting late.." Murmured Gallows, watching as the scene in front of him started to smear with the light of unconsciousness.

Gallows pulled away and respectively moved a piece of hair from the man brow with his beak.

"It is time to go.." Said Gallows to the dead man's soul, who had, moments ago, appeared behind him. The man nodded his head in agreement although his eyes were misty with the tears of regret.

"I know, but I will still miss them.." Lamented the dead man, his eyes locking with Gallows'. Gallows nodded his sorrowful acknowledgment and bowed his great head so that the man had a way onto his back.

"And, into infinity's skies we fly, knowing now that no soul truly dies.." Reverberated Gallows' solemn caw into the crisp desert night.

To the heavens Gallows soared, the weight of the man's transgressions lightening the higher they flew. The soft summer wind ruffled Gallows' feathers and caused his rapidly beating heart to slow down to a nominal pace.

"To my separate peace, which lies buried in the depths of my own soul, come now and carry me home…"

And, having spoken those soft words, Gallows dropped into the peaceful light which was shining brightly beneath them. The man, who was at first quite afraid of the rapid descent, started to relax as Gallows' sprit spoke through every receptor of his being.

"We live the life we choose… but, in the end, our soul goes down the path of eternal, but peaceful, obscurity. Our loved ones call out our names plaintively, and while we can hear them , we can do nothing but watch and pray for their health and safety. My son, do not fear this light which you see in front of you, instead, embrace it lovingly and realize that this is your "separate peace".. Go son.." And with that, the man leapt off of Gallows' soft shoulders and slowly transformed into a snow white dove and gracefully flew into the light.

Gallows, having done his job, closed his gleaming eyes and also fell into the sweet, brilliant, nothingness.

Session Three: Harbinger

(I am thirsty)

That was the first coherent thought that ran through his mind as he slowly opened his green eyes and yawned a yawn that scared the birds from the trees which swayed above him. He stood up on his golden haunches and stretched a little, feeling the muscles in his hind legs loosen up and then tingle.

(That's annoying..) He thought, as he clawed at the ground with heavy, sharp claws.

(I smell my morning meal…) Thought the hungry Barghest, looking cautiously around to spot the said meal. It only took a moment, for you see, the Barghest is a natural hunter and, as such, has the innate ability to spot a meal at any given moment.

His muscles bunched up and he threw his body weight forward, feeling as the muscles in his legs uncoiled, hence launching him toward the unsuspecting Elbucky that had wandered into his territory.

The unfortunate cat-like creature did not have a chance to call for its friends as Gallows took the liberty of ripping out its throat with his razor sharp teeth. The Elbucky went limp and Gallows started to gnaw on the chewy sinew, savoring every luscious bite of sugar, fear, and salt.

Fear, he discovered, had a very distinct taste. It was tangy, that was for sure, but, he did not care much for the bile-like after taste. Gallows shook his great head one more time, completely severing the head from the Elbucky's body effortlessly.

(Great, I did not take into consideration that I must partake in drink to maintain the balance…) And, having thought this, Gallows started off toward a new destination in a hurried trot.

(The little girl's garden is always full of sweet water. She is kind enough to let me drink there… Why is she so kind? She knows that I am a predator.. a carnivore.. and yet she accepts my being..) These thoughts were woven gently into the wastelands by the fingers of the wind as Gallows' quick trot became an almost frantic run.

It only took Gallows fifteen minutes to reach the secret garden, and he was surprised to find that the little girl was no where to be found.

(She must be in the house asleep, there is no need for me to wake her up..) Thought he as he wandered up to the watering hole and started to lap thirstily at the cold, sweet water.

It was so refreshing, he would even go as far as call it heavenly. The water dripping from his muzzle was mingled with saliva and blood.

(So sweet… so salty.. Talk about an antithesis of taste.)

His ears perked up when he heard the door to the little girl's house open.

(My, Mr. Wolf, what sharp teeth you have..) He thought, a small chill shooting through his wiry frame as he slowly turned around to see the small, smiling Florina.

"How are you doing today, Arachus? Did you stop by for a drink?" Inquired she as she scratched him cheerfully between the ears. Gallows could not stop his tail from wagging or his tongue from lulling out.

"You know, Arachus, you're so silly.. But.. could you do me favor?" To this, Gallows cocked his head to the side inquisitively.

"Could you please wash the smell of death from you? I.. it makes me feel sad…"

(The poor child, I forgot that she can sense death from me… I will remember to wash myself off in one of the rivers that have been popping up.)

Gallows nodded his head once and then bowed to her, resting his furry head on hairy feet.

"Thank you.!" Exclaimed Florina, kissing him gently on the head and then heading back into the house. Gallows slowly rose from his bent position and blinked a couple of times, the high noon sun reflecting warmly in his golden eyes.

(I am a harbinger of despair to some and a friend to others. Those beneath me on the food chain fear me, while the ones above either respect me or hunt me… I wonder when I will be the hunted?)

His troubled thoughts were interupted by a single gunshot from a high caliber gun. On instinct, he dodged just as a sharp bullet cut through the air and nicked his right hind leg. He turned around, a wet snarl rumbling within the recesses of his throat. That snarl was cut short, however, when he found himself standing face to face with the three remaining members of the Maxwell team.

(What are they doing here?)

"Stop right where you are, you beast! You will not hurt Florina!" huffed Virginia, pointing the guns at Gallows' head, her eyes alight with protective fire.

"Our leader is right, we can not allow a wild, and possibly rabid beast, stalk around the house of a Elw…" Stated Clive, tilting his gun toward Gallows so that he could see up the barrel and marvel at its dark depths.

"Yeah, so, I recommend that you say your prayers.. if a creature such as you can do such a thing…"

Jet flinched when the Barghest's eyes narrowed into angry slits and an enraged snarl slipped from its sharp-toothed frown.

(I am _not_ so primal that I forget the basis of creation is something divine.. in fact…) He once again pushed his weight backwards so that his front haunches were stretched out in front of him. (I am closer to the divine then all of you!) And, with those thoughts complete, he sprung forward in a flurry of mangled fur and sharp teeth. Virginia let out a small yelp of surprise and shot again at Gallows. Gallows, following the trajectory of the shot, jumped out of the way, just to have his side blown off by a bullet that was fired by Clive. Just then, little Florina ran out, tears streaming down her pale face.

"STOP!" she yelled, as she watched Gallows fall limply to his dirt covered grave. The three Drifters lowered their weapons and looked at her with confusion?

"What do you mean "stop" he was here to hurt you.." murmured Virginia, putting her guns back into their holsters and walking slowly toward Florina. Florina shook her head swiftly back and forth, tears flinging from her face with every shake.

"No! He's a friend! He just came here to get a drink!" She wailed, kneeling down beside him and cradling his now blood soaked head into her lap.

Gallows' dazed eyes rolled up to her mournfully, bearing the question (Why did you not come out sooner?) His eyes were getting so very heavy now, so he fluttered them shut and focused on breathing with half a lung.

"Whatever! Look, kid, it's been a long day so I don't need your speeches!" huffed Jet, his face twisted into an irritated mask of irritation. "And besides.." he added, his face softening when his eyes fell upon the mournful eyes of the Elw. "He was about to attack us."

Virginia sighed, kneeling down beside the little girl and pulling her into a maternal hug.

"I'm sorry, Florina, but Jet is right, he was about to attack us…" Was the last thing he heard from Virginia's lips as his soul dislodged itself from its mutilated shell. He shook his ephemeral head as he took a gander at his expired shell. The barghest's innards hung messily from its torn side, its flesh torn raggedly by the invading bullet. What little fat was on his bones, hung out with the innards and was mingled with fragments of bones.

(Dear god, Clive's gun really does a lot of damage..) Thought the young priest's spirit as he looked at Clive, who was at the moment, watching the sad scene in front of him unfold with compassion and a hint of relief.

"Florina, I am sorry.." Said Clive, watching as Florina pulled slowly away from Virginia and looked up at him mournfully.

"I accept your apology.. but I doubt Arachus will…" She said, stroking the beast's head one more time before, very carefully, removing it from her lap.

"Was he your pet?" Asked Virginia carefully, standing up and offering her hand to the Elw. Florina accepted Virginia's help and was pulled up slowly.

"No animal should never be considered a "pet".. Calling something a pet implies that it is below humanity.." She closed her eyes and sighed. "No, Arachus was my friend… and.. in a past life.. was your…" Her eyes slowly opened, once again brimming with tears.

"He was our what?" Queried Jet, putting his gun away to, after he noticed that he was still holding it tensely.

"He was your ally.." Finished Florina, once again looking down at the corpse.

"Our ally? What do you mean?!" Cried out Virginia, also looking down at the corpse. Gallows did not hear Florina's answer as he was being pulled to another destination, his soul being tugged at by invisible hands.

(Where to now? Where will this twisted river pull me?)

Session Four: Twisted

He awoke to the sound of Virginia's soft breathing beside him. He bolted upright and cast an uneasy glance at the beautiful young woman beside him.

(If I move slowly, maybe she'll stay asleep) Thought he, slowly throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Jet?" came a muffled voice to his right. Jet froze and slowly looked at Virginia, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Yeah?" was the young android's response.

"Why are you getting up? I thought you wanted to sleep in today." Said Virginia, raising up slowly, making sure to cover her bare chest with the covers.

(Holy SHIT! What did he do?) Thought Gallows in the back of Jet's mind.

"I changed my mind. There's so much I need to do." Replied Jet, pulling on his underwear, but not before allowing Virginia a clear glance at his will defined rear. Virginia smiled, he sure seemed different when they were alone now..

"I see.. Well, I suppose I need to get up as well." She said, getting up and dropping the sheets to the floor carelessly. Jet looked at her and marveled, wondering how someone such as he could get so lucky.

"Why don't you rest? It's been a long week." Mused Jet, still watching with awe as Virginia pulled her skirt on. Virginia's unbound tresses fell over her well formed breast and Jet, for just a moment, remembered the night before.

"I've no reason to rest, I feel fine." Responded Virginia, fastening her bra and then pulling on a light blue shirt. Jet shook his head a couple of times and then put his sulky expression back on.

"Whatever." Said Jet, as he watched Virginia tuck the shirt into her black skirt.

"Whatever?! Gee, Jet, do you have any _other_ words in your vocabulary by chance?" Huffed Virginia, glaring at Jet as she started to braid her hair.

"Sure I do, I just don't want to clutter up this beautiful morning with idle chit-chat" Retorted Jet, extracting an exasperated gasp from Virginia.

"Honestly.." She grumbled, bounding her hair up in a blue bow. Jet chuckled and walked over to her, looping an arm casually around her waist. Virginia started to blush, Jet rarely showed such emotion.

(I can feel the material.. it's almost like I'm him…) Thought Gallows, following Jet's hand up Virginia's side.  
"Honestly, I can say that the beautiful morning would not be as beautiful without you." Said Gallows, using Jet's voice. Jet's mind reeled at the prospect of him saying something that saccharine.

Virginia's eyes brimmed with happy tears as she broke from Jet's grasp and turned to face him.

"Jet, that's so sweet!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Jet's eyes closed and he returned the favor.

(This is as close as I will get to her… ) Thought Gallows, looping one of Jet's arms around Virginia's waist and let a free hand roam through some of her unbound hair.

(Don't screw it up, man..) Spat Gallows into Jet's tormented psyche. Jet's eyes opened wide in response and he concurred with a mental nod.

(Be nice to her or I'll kick your ass…)

Another concurrent nod.

(I've got to go now.. if I hear anything bad…) Started Gallows.

(You'll kick my ass?) Was Jet's response.

(That's right, see you around.)

(Who are you?)

(Your amorous muse.)

(Fine, see you around… my horny muse..)

(…..)

Jet pulled away and locked sheepish eyes with Virginia, who looked at him with curiosity.

"Where did that come from" She smiled, pushing a strand of hair from his flushed face.

"Um.. nowhere! I mean.. somewhere but I don't know from where.. I mean….Ugh!" Stuttered Jet, trying to piece together how he felt and what he meant in the same sentence. Virginia stopped his free flowing words with a finger to his lips.

"Stop before you get yourself in trouble.." She laughed, removing her finger slowly from his lips. Jet nodded his acknowledgment and slowly took a couple of steps back. Virginia tilted her head to the side.

(What's his problem?) Before could she get an answer, Jet ran out without saying a word. Virginia, pressed her hands against her waist with mock irritation.

(What's with that boy?)

Gallows watched this scene unfold with a smile, a mixture of emotions swirling around in his heart. He wanted so bad to be Jet.. and, in a way, he got his wish… but…

(I wanted her to love me.. ) He bowed his head and closed his eyes as a bright light glimmered around him and then swallowed him up.

Session Five: Flowing

He was surrounded by the sound of a river.. a gently flowing river, it's fluttering melody dancing over his omniscient ears.

(Where am I now?) He opened his eyes and found himself overlooking the planet of Filgaia. He started and then let the sound of the river carry him over the open plains. The clouds formed his hair and fluttered around him as the wind gently passed through his being. He observed all that he had been and respected the twisted flow of the river of life that he was ensnared in. And, one day, he supposed, he would once again be one with all things.. but until that time… With a violent jerk, his soul descended back toward the blood red rose that he had unfurled from. It was time for man to return to his rightful shell and for his soul to return home.

Gallows slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking up at the ceiling. With a grunt, he slowly rose from the prone position he was in, apparently he had fainted when his soul had made its journey. He was surprised when Halle burst through the door in a state of both panic and rage.

"Gallows! Why did you not come.." she stopped when she saw a tear of blood roll down his cheek, but, before it hit the floor, it turned into a rose petal and disappeared. Halle was no longer angry with her grandson, in fact, she was immensely proud, Gallows had finally found his calling.. his purpose.. and, most importantly, his soul.

__

FIN

A/N: First of all, I KNOW this is a bit grisly at parts and I also realize that I have sexual content in it. But, I also realize that, in order to create a story that has a lot of meaning, one must try their best to make the reader VISUALIZE the situation AND the meaning behind it. As such, it is necessary to include such "unsavory" bits. Now, you probably are wondering where this idea came from. Well, I remember reading the story of Buddha in High School and becoming enthralled with it. Now, almost four years later, I remembered the story that got me thinking about the true meaning of existence. Not to say that I had not already been thinking about it.. Heh, anyway, please enjoy.


End file.
